User blog:TaylorRocks/What does Min think of...
Seems like an interesting bandwagon. I'm in. Meet Min- triple threat (model, actress, singer) in the making. She's good at everything she does- except handling her temper. Everything she says in a good mood, however, seems to be sugar-coated and a little bit easier to swallow. (unless she dislikes you but that's a whole other beast altogether) Slight manipulation over emotions and very perceptive when it comes to personality and thoughts. And now, Min is going to give her honest opinions about your OCs. Roll up, roll up. In this situation Min is given a nice little information sheet which she reads over (AKA the page) and she'll make opinions from there- unless she formerly interacted with that particular OC, in that case her opinion will be a bit more solid. Be prepared for a lot of cushioned opinions full of rather repetitive words and stereotypes because in the acting business everyone is based off a stereotype. Though, once she gets passionate there is no filter. So go ahead and please remember these are Min's opinions, so you can't be upset if she says some things that seem a bit harsh or rude. BTW I may or may not update these if she interacts with certain OCs in RPs and stuff. Note: I think she's getting meaner by the opinion. Probably pissed that a little kid (me) claiming to be an author strutted into her room and started demanding opinions. I'm exploring how honest and blunt and rather cold she can be. Min was supposed to be distrustful of the real world but I guess that only comes out when things are moving at her own pace. What Min thinks of FlossyBastion Fanfarinet FLOSSY~ Who doesn't need a pretty boy flirting with them every other day? It's hilarious. He's hilarious. Though, I do wish he'd stop calling me tiny. I think I'm kinda mean to poor Flossy, bless him. I hope he doesn't take anything I say to heart. He's fun to be around and I like..talking to him, I guess? He seems to have no end of interesting things to talk about so why not. Icarus Juniper Oh look it's the Juniper kid that Cupey set me up with. He's pretty nice and seems to have some form of manners, unlike a lot of people. Icarus is great to talk to about stuff in general and he's not too loud with his opinions. He seems sweet. Also really undecided about some things, though, but not a bad person. I would like to get to know him better. Go away Cupid I don't need your opinion at the moment. *pushes a flailing Cupid out of her room* Airmid Valerian Now who's this? Ah yes, I see. A friend of Flossy's and Icarus's. I think Flossy might've mentioned them once. Yes, I think so. From that little info sheet they sound pretty coo. Definitely would like to meet them. They're apparently blunt and that's not always a good thing because reasons. I think I'd watch them pretty carefully. Seems like a bit of a kid, in their own way. Particularly the latching on to stuff. I don't think we'd get along that well but I could be wrong. Quinn Schauer Wha- *rubs eyes* Honey Senpai? Lol jokes. This Quinn chick seems like a cinnamon roll. Faaar too innocent for this world. What the hell is she doing here even? She needs to harden up a bit and especially stand up for herself. She's gonna get nowhere by being that nice and sweet. Kindness doesn't get you anywhere. It's the wrong way to play the game. Kindness gets you cheated and broken. Though, if she is really that brave when she's defending something, she should try and bring that bravery over into different aspects of her life. It'd improve a lot. Overall, she does sound like a great person, if a bit too sweet for my liking. Arktophonos Pellen Where should I start? Should I say that he's cute or should I say he's a complete jerk. He's annoying above all and really very childish. He needs to guard his mouth and stop being such a complete douchebag. And if not, he should swallow some makeup so that he's pretty on the inside. He's not completely awful though- just, he shouldn't take everything so offensively. It'd earn him a whole lot more friends. *gets to a certain part of the page* So he torments that Quinn chick? Interesting. Very interesting. I wonder why Shirley dislikes her so much. Hmm... Candance Løgner Aah yes I know this one. The princess I met in the forest. She's pretty nice. She seems to try too hard though. Too hard to be nice and too hard to understand and link everything together. I'm guessing this is because authors need to have everything making sense when it comes to stories and seeing as our lives are supposedly stories, she probably does this on impulse. I'm also assuming she's kind because she doesn't want to be seen as a bully herself. I like her, I guess. To early to know though. Lucy Twinkler Can I just say I like her a lot? Where is she- I need to arrange a meeting with her. She seems absolutely imperfectly perfect. I'd love to make friends with her. It'd be nice to encounter another singer. That info sheet thing says that apparently Lucy tries to get attention. I'm totally alright with that, as long as nobody takes things too far. I get that you'd want attention and recognition for the things they do but I think doing new things just so you can get noticed is a bit much. Venus DeMermé What...the...hell. *le deep breath and pained smile* What an interesting person. Thought they only existed in stories but I must be wrong. She sounds like a pain in the butt. There, I said it. A selfish, narcissistic mermaid who thinks everyone else is below her? Puh-lease. Non mermaids are not worthy of her presence. I don't think anyone has done anything worthy to be subjected to such a punishment. Overconfidence as a result of lack of confidence? No, just no. If you don't have confidence, you can fake it till you make it but you don't make the lives of everyone else around a pain. (I think Min's a bit harsh here. Poor Venus) Merana Little Hm...yes...okay. Who is this person and where have they been my whole life? Merana sounds awesome. I think we'd get along really well, provided our tempers don't end up with us clashing like fire and water. As I do love nature myself (though I don't display that in the...uh...same way) I think Merana rightfully hates the people who are killing and have killed her home. I think she's a bit too confident but I guess it's better than the "oh I hate myself but I'm gonna flaunt this like it's positive". And wow, she's intelligent. Now I know who to (very politely) ask for study tips. She sounds awesome and cool and beautiful and... I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. And neither should you. Desdemona Schicksal *hides under table* I'm not here. No, there's no Min here. She's gone out. Fiiine. To be honest, I'm a little scared about where these opinion thingies are going and I certainly don't want a negative opinion in the hands of Satan's daughter. No sireee. She sounds really scary and I don't want to be on her blacklist. I don't like people who erratically change personalities to something so incredibly similar yet something completely different. It's scaaaaaaryyy. *curls up into a ball* Let's stop with the scary bit and do a proper assessment. Let's see, she's a manipulative bloodthirsty demon who likes insulting people. Call me a kindergartener but that's just mean and selfish. I think she's kinda bratty and attention-seeking to do crazy and illegal things just to defy authority. That's also pretty dumb. I get that she's a demon and all, but that's my opinion of her. Florent Feuille Let's make this very clear. I don't like overly childish people. From what I've read, he displays the traits of an innocent five year old. He is show-offish, which younger children often are so that they get recognition and aren't patronized. He is gullible- you are when you're little and you have yet to be introduced to the horrors of the real world. And then he's bright and cheery, which ties it all together quite nicely, don't you think? It's very obvious that he's not going to make it far if he doesn't grow up. In simple terms, I don't like him. He's too childish. I don't like children. Robin Tity "Robin is generous and considerate". Right there is what you should be very reserved about. Generous and considerate is how you get exploited. From his profile, he appears generous to a fault. There has to be something underneath. Some reason why. Anyway, at least he has honest opinions about people and doesn't sugarcoat them. I feel sorry for him having club feet. I wonder if he's tried magical remedies for them. I guess that reminds us all to be grateful for what we do have. I think Robin needs to toughen up a bit and show people just because he's nice doesn't mean he likes being teased. It's kind of his own fault for being too nice. Calli Latrans I think Calli's really fun. She's not the nicest person in the world but she's cool. I like her a lot but mark my words, that girl is trouble. She's said it herself. I'm slightly afraid that I'm being led on but I have a good feeling about her. I think she's a bit cynical and doesn't see different sides of stories very well, but I guess a flawless person is far too much to ask for. At least she's straightforward and honest. Category:Blog posts